


The Appearance of Ging Freecs

by zenzoee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzoee/pseuds/zenzoee
Summary: Y/n (or OC whichever) stumbles across a mysterious traveller, whilst pursuing the local orphan boy.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Original Female Character(s), Kaito | Kite/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Appearance of Ging Freecs

It was a split second decision. The second the boy with the long white hair sprinted last my stall, a quick hand snatching a loaf of bread before I could catch it, I decide to leap over the bin and attempt to catch him. My father and uncle's heavy footsteps thudded behind me, shouts ringing down the street, throwing slurs at the starving boy. For a hungry, scrawny person, he sure manages to outrun me, but only just. I leap onto a firewood bin, and launch myself onto the flat rooftop, before sprinting across, following him from above. My father throws a shocked expression at me, shakes his head, and continues to advance on the thief. For a second, I stop and watch below as two large dogs apprehend my father and uncle, and giggle in surprise as large bins are knocked off the opposite roof onto their heads. I feel guilt, and then shake it off, reminding myself that the welfare of a starving person is more important that the cleanliness of my strict and suffocating relatives. The boy advances again, followed by the dogs, and I follow silently behind and they enter an underground drain. The darkness shields me, and I consciously make my footsteps lighter, unsure whether the boy is aware of my presence yet or not. He slows to a walk, before stopping suddenly in the dim flickering light at the end of the drain pathway. I dart behind a crevice and hold myself still, sneaking a glance at his slim figure, watching the cluster of figures in front of him. A sharp intake of breath and I feel the desire to protect him. My picket knife inches it's way out of my sleeve, and I hold it ready in my hand. A loud voice sounds out. 

"You live with these guys?" A pause, "Sounds fun!"

I feel the boy start, and then hesitate. Silence deafening, the air is tense. 

"So, what do they call you?" The cheerful voice has an accent that was only acquired by frequent travel. 

Hesitance again, before a gentle and low voice speaks, "Kite. Just.. Kite." 

My mouth twitches in a tiny smile, having finally learnt the boy's name, after months of watching him steal from my father's market stall. 

"Kite? Who's your friend?"

Oh no. How did he see me? I freeze, and hold my breath, clutching my hands to my mouth. I don't know who the voice belonged to, but I could tell he was confidant, and he was strong. Perhaps a few years older than I, with enough experience to have picked up my presence. Kite's voice comes out stronger, albeit confused. "What friend?"

I flinch as the sound of fabric whipping around hit the air. A moment's hesitation on my behalf, and my wrist is caught in the traveller's hand. He pulls me out of the shadows and I hold my head downward, a sign of submittance. My heartbeat rings in my ears, I do not know this man, and I only know the boy from what I had seen him steal. As a sheltered child, my curiosity has gotten the better of me, and now I was stuck underground with a potentially dangerous man and a mysterious, equally potentially dangerous boy. My wrist is released and I steal a peek through my hair at the figures before me. The dim light illuminates them, the traveller around my height, and Kite slightly taller. A small whine rings out, and I look down at my feet to find a tiny spotted dog pulling at the laces on my boots.

A hearty laugh shatters the silence. "He likes you!" The traveller pats my back, "and what do they call you?"

I glance at the traveller, blinking to make sure I recall his face in case this all goes downhill. Then I glance at the boy I'd been following. His face was what my dad called a poker face, devoid of any emotion in order to conceal his thoughts, however, being a skilled player in poker myself, I sensed apprehension in his features. His eyes bore into mine, questioning, accusing, he is clearly unhappy that I had been following him. The boy who I have for such a long time been curious about, has finally shown me his face. For a second, I don't want to blink, in case he disappeared from my view. Reluctantly, I tell him my name. (obvs y/n).

"Y/n, hey?" The traveller grins, "I'm Ging. Ging Freecs."

I steal another glance at Kite, hoping he catches my apprehension. Father always did tell me to be wary of strangers, especially men who I can't overthrow, as there is only so much damage a pocket knife will do. Kite raises an eyebrow a fraction, and I send him a tiny smile, hoping he assumes that I meant him to harm by chasing him. He looks away, his poker face returning. Clearly, it was going to be difficult to get this boy to unravel his mysteries, and I do love a challenge.


End file.
